scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary T
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z technical bulletin, Hubbard Communications Office Bulletin (HCOB) These essays and research papers contain the original statement of most of the technology contained in CT and were written by L. Ron Hubbard between 1961 and 1982. Technical Division That part of an organization which routinely delivers auditing and training services. It handles the technology, thus it is the Tech Div. (Abbr. Tech Div) technology #The know-how needed for practical and useful application of an art or science as opposed to mere knowledge of the science itself. #A technology is how you do something or a device or field based on scientific principles that has a practical purpose, such as "computer technology". (Abbr. tech). terminal Anyone or anything that can receive, relay or send a communication (most common usage); also, anything with mass and meaning. Terminal means in our language, "the end point of a communication line". It can be a person or a thing. theta Energy peculiar to life or a thetan which acts upon the material in the physical universe and animates it, mobilizes it and changes it; natural creative energy of a thetan which he can direct toward survival goals, especially when it manifests itself as high-toned constructive communications. theta bop A small or wide steady dance of the needle. Over a spread of one-eighth of an inch and, depending on sensitivity setting, it can be as wide as half an inch. The needle goes up and down perhaps five or ten times a second. It goes up, sticks, falls, sticks, goes up, sticks, etc., always the same distance like a slow tuning fork. It is a constant distance and a constant speed. A theta bop means "death," "leaving," "don't want to be here." It is caused by a yo-yo of the preclear as a thetan vibrating out and into the body or a position in the body. Also known as a pineapple. thetan From theta (life static), a word taken from the Greek symbol or letter, theta, considered by LRH to be a traditional symbol for thought or spirit. The thetan is the individual himself--not the body or the mind. The thetan is the "I"; one doesn't have or own a thetan; one is a thetan. tick Small jerk of the needle. time track #The endless record complete with 55 perceptions of the pc's entire past; the consecutive record of mental image pictures which accumulates through the preclear's life or lives. It is very exactly dated. #The consecutive record of mental image pictures which accumulates through the preclear's existence. The time track is a very accurate record of the pc's past, very accurately timed and very obedient to the auditor. If a motion picture film were 3D, had fifty-two perceptions and could fully react upon the observer, the time track could be called a motion picture film. (Also track} tone arm A control lever on the meter that indicates the resistance across the cans when they are being held by a preclear. (Abbr. TA) tone arm action Movement of the tone arm of the meter, when it has to be moved more than one tenth of a division to keep the needle at set (except during body movement). These many small motions are added up and you get the total number of divisions a tone arm has moved in a period of time such as twenty minutes or two and a half hour session. Tone arm action denotes a change, and therefore, that case gain for the preclear is occurring. (Abbr. TA usually, TAA rarely) Tone 40 Intention without reservation or limit; an execution of intention. Tone Scale The basic Tone Scale is a scale of emotional condition of an engram or the general condition of an individual, ranging from apathy to enthusiasm. Different levels of the Tone Scale have other characteristics visible in behavior and as potential survival (see also Uptone). Touch Assist An assist that brings the person's attention to injured or affected body areas. When attention is withdrawn from them, so are circulation, nerve flows and energy, which for one thing limits nutrition to the area, and for another limits the drainage of waste products. Some ancient healers attributed remarkable flows and qualities to the "laying on of hands." Probably the workable element in this was simply heightening awareness of the affected area and restoring the physical communication. training routines These are drills that train students to perfect their communication skills to the level needed by an auditor in session. The TRs take up and drill the component parts of communication. Good TRs are the "carrier wave" needed to make processes work. Specific auditor skills in communication and smooth session control are gained in doing the TRs. {Abbr. TRs) two-way comm Two-way comm: The precise process of getting somebody to open up and give emotional or personal information about himself. It is not chatter. It is governed by the rules of auditing. (Abbr. TWC, 2WC) twin The study partner with whom one is paired. Two students studying the same subject who are paired to check out or help each other are said to be "twinned."